


Better Late Than Never

by MissAllySwan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Robby is sick. Luckily, he has two people that care about him. One-Shot.
Relationships: Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cobra Kai or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix and to both The Karate Kid and CA's rightful owners.**

* * *

Daniel had finished making a batch of Chocolate Banana-rama pancakes and placed the stack of the table, which was Samantha's favorite breakfast. Before he could even manage to call for the kids, his son Anthony was already sitting at the table, prepared to devour the pancakes.

"Remember to save some for Sam and Robby," Daniel told him, but Anthony didn't seem willing to give up any of the stack.

"They snooze, they lose!" Anthony grabbed the syrup, but Daniel was able to grab the stack before Antony could create a maple flavored flood. "Hey!"

Daniel moved three pancakes onto a plate and then placed it in front of Anthony. "There, go nuts," He then placed the remaining pancakes a few inches away from his son. Just enough to where he would have to get up to get more. Though Anthony seemed satisfied with making a pancake taco with the cakes he already had, Daniel decided it would might be safe to make another patch.

"SAM! ROBBY!" Daniel yelled as he started making the batter.

Samantha came down shortly after he called and sat down at the table. "Smells good," She took two on to a plate.

"Good morning to you too," Daniel responded as he finished the batter and then began to cook. "ROBBY! You better hurry up!" He turned to his daughter. "Is he up yet?"

"If he wasn't, he's got to be now," Sam replied.

"Well, can you see if he is?" Daniel asked. "Before the food is gone,"

Samantha glanced at her brother as he finished off his three cakes and then attempted to reach for the plate next to her which still had a few on it. "Yeah," Sam nodded before getting up and going upstairs.

She went over to the guest room where Robby was staying, and knocked. "Robby?" She pressed her head against the door, trying to listen. She couldn't hear anything and then knocked again, this time entering.

Robby was lying face down in bed with a pillow pressed up against his head, in attempts to block out any noise. His head was pounding and Samantha knocking on his door wasn't helping matters. He had felt like he had been hit by a truck and then dragged for a couple miles since he had woke up an hour ago. He had been trying to get back to sleep, but with no luck.

"Robby?" He forced himself to turn over and then sit up.

"Hmm?"

"My dad has been calling you for breakfast," Samantha took a step closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Robby nodded, running his hand through his hair and then rubbing his eyes. "Just tried, I guess, I didn't even hear him."

"Well, if you're hungry, you probably should get down there before Anthony consumes it all."

Robby nodded and forced a smile. "Be down in a minute," Once Samantha left the room, Robby managed to force himself up despite the pain in every part of his body and the idea of food making him feel nauseous. He didn't want the LaRussos to worry and he figured he would have to get up eventually for training, so it might as well be now.

Robby went downstairs and sat at the end chair, sitting across from Sam.

Daniel noticed something was up almost instantly. "Doing okay?" He asked placing a hand on Robby's shoulder. "You slept pretty late,"

 _I wish._ "Yeah, just tired," Robby answered. "Been training hard, I guess,"

"Well, don't train too hard," Daniel said, placing a plate with two pancakes on it in front of him. "Make sure to eat up, build up your strength for today. As long as you're up for training?"

"Yeah, I am," Robby could handle it. _I've felt worse. I'm probably just sore. It's nothing._ He tried to convince himself, though it was difficult. Once he looked at the food, he felt a knot in his stomach. _Remember what he said, Keene!_ Robby put a little butter and a few drops of syrup on it and taking a bite, his throat burning as he swallowed. He forced himself to take a few more bites before he felt the knot in his stomach grow.

"Don't like them?" Samantha asked, noticing that Robby had barely touched it.

"No, they're fine," Robby replied. "Don't have a big appetite this morning, I guess." He wasn't sure he could manage another bite.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Daniel offered.

"I'm fine,"

Before Daniel could ask anything else, the phone started ringing, which Amanda answered but then handed it over to Daniel. It was a work issue and Samantha had warned Robby that work calls could take a while.

Robby decided to take advantage of the opportunity and went to lay down in the living room. He curled up on the couch, attempting to get comfortable. He tried four different positions before giving up. Even with the discomfort, Robby managed to fall asleep for a bit, though when he woke up, he felt like it hadn't been more than a few minutes.

"You've been out for a while," Daniel said after he managed to wake him. "I figured I'd let you sleep for a bit. Sam and I were going to head out for training,"

"Oh, right," Robby forced himself to sit up, his mind set on going. "I better change—"

"Hold up, Robby," Daniel put his hand on Robby's shoulder to stop him. "Are you sure you're up for it today?" Daniel couldn't put his finger on it, but he had this gut feeling that something wasn't right with him. And the idea of him training today only increased that worry. "If you're too tired—"

"I'm not too tired," Robby cut him off. "I can train, I already told you I'm—" Robby was cut off and broke in a harsh coughing fit. When it ceased, Robby put his hand to his chest and sighed, that literally had took the breath out of him.

"Alright, lay back down," Daniel gently pushed against Robby's shoulder and Robby didn't argue, laying back. Daniel placed a hand on Robby's forehead, his skin feeling clammy and hot to the touch. "You've definitely got a fever and won't be training today."

"But Mr. LaRusso—" Robby wanted to argue.

"No buts," Daniel was not going to argue nor was he going to change his mind. "You are in no position to train." The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to Robby because he wasn't one hundred percent. He certainly did not want Robby doing anything other than resting if he was sick.

Robby nodded, partly because his throat hurt too much for him to continue with an argument.

"Now, let's get you upstairs and into bed,"

"I can manage," Robby noticed Daniel wanted to help him. _I'm not completely helpless. It's just a cold._ But it didn't look as though he heard him as Daniel put an arm around Robby and then guided him upstairs. Robby was silently thankful because he started to feel a bit dizzy and had to shut his eyes as they made their way up the stairs. If he hadn't been there, Robby was sure he would have fallen.

"How long have you felt sick, Robby?"

"Just since I woke up today," Robby answered as he slowly climbing onto the bed. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal. Robby has gotten sick and carried on as if it was no big deal before. But _this_ , he hasn't felt this awful since he had mono when he was eleven.

"I want you to tell me if you start to feel any worse," Daniel putting a blanket over him. "Then, I'll have a doctor come look at you,"

"You don't have to do that—"

"Just promise, you'll tell me," Daniel wasn't leaving room for Robby to argue. He was genuinely worried and he wanted to keep an eye on this.

"Okay," Robby nodded weakly. "But don't wo…" Robby didn't get to finish that statement before passing out from exhaustion.

Daniel made sure to get up quietly and then went downstairs. He figured he would leave Robby alone for a bit. He started to clean up the kitchen from the breakfast, when Sam spoke up as she went to help him. "Is Robby okay?" She knew he wasn't, even before she saw her dad take him upstairs.

"Just not feeling too well, he'll be fine," Daniel put the dishes in the dishwasher and then turned it on. "If you don't mind, I think it'd be best to cancel training for today and tomorrow," Daniel wanted to keep an eye on Robby nor did he want to teach without his other student.

Samantha didn't mind. "Do you think he'll be better in a few days?"

"I'm hoping, but we'll see,"

"Then, is it okay if I go to the mall with Moon and Aisha?"

"Made plans already?" Daniel chuckled.

"I kind of had a feeling we wouldn't be training today,"

"Go head, have fun,"

Sam gave her father a hug before going upstairs to get changed to go.

Once Samantha had left, Daniel took it upon himself to make a call to a friend for a special favor. He knew Robby could be fine, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to get him checked out. Considering how he came to live with them, who knows the last time that he saw a doctor when it wasn't for an injury of some kind. [ _Hey, it's been a long time. But can you do me a favor and do a house call? -Daniel]_ Then after that, he decided to make a call to someone else, he knew he would want to know that Robby wasn't feeling well. _[I thought you'd like to know that Robby is sick. But you don't have to worry, I will take good care of him.]_

Daniel waited a while before getting a response back. He hadn't expected Johnny to reply back as soon as he did. Johnny had called him and then after a few words exchanged—mostly from Johnny—he said he was coming over before abruptly hanging up.

"Johnny!" Daniel swore as the phone line went dead. Before he could call him back to reassure him that Robby was fine, he got a text back from the doctor: _[I'll be over in an hour.]_

Daniel sighed. _I guess all I can do now is wait._ He knew he wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes later is when Johnny showed up. Daniel knew it was him before he answered the door. The continuous pounding at the door would've told him he was there even if he hadn't been expecting him.

"Where is he?" Johnny stepped inside as soon as Daniel answered the door. "How bad is it?"

"Hold up, Johnny," Daniel pulled him back before he got too close to the stairs. "And keep your voice down, he's resting," They had some time before the doctor got there and Daniel wanted Robby to stay asleep for as long as possible. "It's okay, he's okay,"

"You said he is sick?"

Daniel nodded. "He is, but—"

"Where is he?"

"Can you let me finish?!" Daniel snapped and quickly caught himself before his voice rose too high. He took a breath and when he was sure that Johnny would allow him to talk, he decided to start again. "Robby is fine. He wasn't feeling too well—and he does have a fever—but it doesn't look serious. But I called a doctor to be sure." Daniel wanted to cover all bases.

"That's good," Johnny nodded and felt relieved.

"The doctor should be here within the hour," Daniel wasn't sure exactly when but he knew she would come soon enough.

"I want to see Robby,"

"He's asleep right now,"

"I didn't say I needed to talk to him," Johnny retorted. "Come on, LaRusso," He wasn't going to let up until he saw his son and Daniel didn't need to be told twice to know that.

Daniel led Johnny up the stairs and towards the guest room where Robby stayed. "Remember," Daniel turned back to Johnny, holding a finger in front of his face to signal him being quiet. "Try not to wake him," He figured the reminder might be useful since Johnny wasn't the quiet type.

"I know, I know," Johnny resisted the urge swear at him in annoyance. "Can I go in now?"

Daniel nodded and motioned for him to go. He would wait here.

Johnny went in and then as quietly as he could, moved a chair by Robby's bed and then sat down. Johnny just looked down at his son, whom was fast asleep. Then he gently reached out, hesitating at first, and then used his thumb to push the hair out of Robby's eyes.

"Dad?" Robby had opened his eyes a crack, just enough to see that his father was here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Johnny sighed.

"I wasn't asleep," Robby admitted. He had slept for a bit, but not as much as he would have liked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick, so I wanted make sure you're okay,"

"Not as bad as when I had mono, but pretty close," Robby couldn't forget that. Some girl at school had run up to him and kissed him on the lips. It had been out of nowhere, but Robby hadn't minded at the moment as he came popular for the moment. But then he ended up getting mono because of it. He remembered every horrible minute of it. His mother had stayed with him for a majority of his time sick in bed, but not all of it. He remembered his eleven year old self wishing for his dad to come by but it never happened.

Johnny felt a huge wave of guilt at that mention. He had never known when Robby was sick before. Shannon never gave him the curtesy to tell him such things until years after the fact. Though, it wasn't like he deserved it. He hadn't been there when Robby was born or practically any time after that. _Why should I have expected Shannon to tell me? Why would she think I would care?_ And he would have to live with that.

"I should have been there then,"

"Better late than never, I guess," Robby let a small smile show. He was genuinely happy that he was here now. That even surprised himself.

Johnny smiled back. " _Really_ late," But he wasn't going to be late again. "But yeah, I'm here now," And Johnny wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Anything I can do?"

"Not make me talk," Robby answered bluntly. "It hurts too much,"

Johnny nodded. "Got it,"

"I hate to interrupt," Daniel chimed up, still standing at the doorway as he had wanted to give Johnny and Robby some space.

Johnny looked back, obviously annoyed. _Of course, you would!_ Johnny thought bitterly.

"But the doctor is here. And Johnny, I think you may know her," Daniel stepped aside, allowing the blonde woman to walk into the room. Johnny blinked and stared at her, as if he was unable to believe it.

"Ali?"

"Hi Johnny," She greeted. "Long time,"

"It has yeah," Johnny found himself being choked up. He couldn't even think of what else to say. "H-H-How have you been?"

"Good," Ali answered. "Well, there's been some good and some bad,"

"That's good to hear," Johnny said quickly. "Well—I—" _Nice going, idiot! Stop smiling like a moron!_

Ali laughed. "Yeah,"

Robby was amused. He never thought he would see the day where his father fell short with his words. He usually had plenty to say and with having no filter, he didn't hold back. _This must be the old girlfriend. Clearly, he still has the hots for her._

"Hi Robby," Ali sat next to him and then took some things out of her bag. "I'm Ali,"

"I heard,"

"Daniel said you aren't feeling well. Anything in particular?"

"My throat—it hurts to talk and swallow," Robby thought about what was standing out to him the most. "But I kind of hurt everywhere."

"Well, I'll take a look," Ali went looking through her bag and then looked back at Daniel. "You said, he has a fever?"

"It felt like it, I didn't actually check,"

Ali nodded and took out her thermometer first. "I'll just put this under your tongue," When Robby opened, Ali did so. "And no talking,"

Robby resisted the urge to laugh. _No arguments there._

"So how long have you been a doctor?" Johnny asked.

"Ten years now?" Ali roughly estimated.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think I've always wanted to be a pediatric surgeon,"

"You're a surgeon making a house call?" Johnny arched an eyebrow.

"Well, this was a very special case," Ali did not make these often.

"Thanks for coming," Daniel couldn't thank her enough.

"Of course," Ali looked back at Daniel and then back to Robby as the thermometer beeped. "I think I owed you one after I wrecked your car all those years ago," She took the thermometer and read it. "You do have a fever; 102.8. Do you have any headaches or dizziness?"

Robby nodded. "Yeah," And he felt utterly exhausted.

"Any vomiting or nausea?"

"I felt nauseous but I haven't thrown up," _At least not yet._ Robby thought.

"First, I'm going to feel your lymph nodes," Ali warned him before doing so. Ali noticed that they were swollen as she suspected and then went to take out a tongue depressor and a pen light. "Now. I'll need to have a look at your throat. "Just open wide for me,"

Robby complied, opening his mouth. "Ahhh," He said and then coughing as Ali finished looking.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

"What do you think?" Daniel took a few steps into the room.

"I'll have to take a swab to confirm, but it looks like you have strep." Ali said as she then went to take a swab out of her bag. "If you'll open again, I'll just take the swab quickly. It'll feel a little uncomfortable, but it won't take more than a few seconds."

Robby nodded and opened, shutting his eyes and resisting the urge to gag as he felt Ali swab his throat.

"There all done," Ali said, putting the swab in her back. "I'll have that tested and if you do have strep, I'll give Daniel a call and put a prescription in,"

"Thanks for coming, Ali," Daniel was grateful. "I— _we_ really appreciate it,"

"Like I said, I kind of owe you,"

"Well, we're definitely even now,"

"Robby's lucky to have both of you," She could tell they both really cared about him. Ali turned to Johnny. "It was nice to see you again, Johnny,"

"Y-Yeah, you too," Johnny's face went red.

Once Ali had left, Johnny looked over at his son, whom was smirking. "I guess we know how to get my dad to shut up, Mr. LaRusso," He said. "Bring in the hot blonde ex-girlfriend,"

"Oh, shut up!" Johnny groaned as both Daniel and Robby laughed. "You shouldn't be talking!"

Robby knew that was true, but that had been worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this on here. I recently finished Cobra Kai and I can't wait for January; I am team Robby. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I hope in season 3 they start to repair Johnny and Robby's relationship.


End file.
